The Betrayed
by TheDanish
Summary: When Percy's half brother showed up, he was replaced.  His life went down hill from there and he is now known as a coward at camp.  He leaves with a few friends to fight Tartarus and returns to help camp fight. Will he forgive them? Probably not.
1. Me Against the World

_Me Against The World-Simple Plan_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>I've gotta prove them wrong  
>Me against the world<br>It's me against the world_

_-Me against the world: Simple Plan  
><em>

Percy POV

Slash. Thrust. Block. Duck. Those are the only 4 words I  
>could think in the last 5 days. It had been 5 days since the defeat of Gaia and everyone was celebrating, save for me who preferred to train in the arena while everyone else was at the party.<p>

I've been training and sparring since my girlfriend, the oh so gorgeous Annabeth Chase, publicly announced her relationship with his half-brother, Jacob Hoff. Yeah, Poseidon wasn't joking when he said I had more siblings.

Annabeth had broken up with me a few months after I came  
>back from Camp Jupiter. I, like the gentleman I was, accepted it honorably because I loved (and still love) her. She claimed that we had grown apart, which was true. See, I had not been part of the seven, despite being taken to the roman camp. I was just the link between the two and nothing more. My brother replaced him in the prophecy and with the help of the rest of the seven, Nico, and Thalia they all defeated Gaia together. I, on the other hand, had taken on the Giants with a few of my friends, Trent Blackwood son of Thanatos, Violet Winters daughter of the Roman goddess Libitina, Alex Bane daughter of Apollo, Kane Greene son of Dionysus, Jun Kirman son of Hemera, Tara Robinson daughter of Hephaestus, Tori Holder daughter of Nike and Dallas Colt son of Mars. The 9 of us had taken down the Giants all by themselves. But we got no credit. Why? Everyone assumed that when Gaia was defeated, her children (the giants) lost their source of powers and died. It's like how when Kronos was destroyed, everyone assumed his palace just fell with him, but in reality, it was the Romans who took it down. And since no one saw my friends or me in the fight, they thought I had run away and that we were cowards. And thus, camp hated us.<p>

But back to the point, I still loved Annabeth even after their break up so I wasn't going to scream or attack her for  
>breaking up with me. And then going out with my half brother whom she grew very close to since they were both part of the seven. Basically, Jacob replaced me. I used all of that anger I had stored up from those experiences for training.<p>

I let out my frustration on the dummy I was fighting with. I slashed and hacked it with skill and then I got tried of training so I stabbed it with riptide. The dummy was ripped and  
>mangled with the stuffing all over the ground and riptide impaled in it. I yanked his sword out of the thrashed dummy and admired my work. If that had been Jacob... I stopped those thoughts quickly as I remembered Jacob was dating Annabeth and I would do anything to make her happy.<p>

I sighed and dropped Riptide to the ground with a  
>thump and fell to the sand floor of the arena. I put my head in my hands as I remembered the pain and sadness I felt when Annabeth told me, "I think we should take a break." Of course I asked why, any sane person would. She said that we had grown apart while she had become closer to the seven. "It's for the best," she said with a look on her face she used when she was thinking of Luke. At that, I groaned internally as I thought of being compared to the dead son of Hermes. Then when she mentioned Jacob, her face lit up like she used to do when she mentioned my name to anyone.<p>

Jacob, I groaned in his mind. The son of Poseidon  
>who was, according to the Aphrodite girls, 'totally yummy!' He has long, overly shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes. He doesn't have sea green because apparently he's 'special'. Yeah, he's special like special ed! He was short if you ask me, and a bit scrawny too. But if that's what girls find good looking, then I must be the ugliest guy on Earth. He was arrogant, and cocky not to mention rude. I mean, seriously? He spit on Chiron's hooves for telling him that he had couldn't maim anyone in capture the flag. But from what Annabeth told me, he was really sweet and passionate. I snorted at that. I wasn't here when he came to camp, but apparently he came here after he ran away because his parents wouldn't give him a new iPhone. Can anyone else say spoiled brat? But he acts like it's as bad as what Thalia's mother had done to her or how Annabeth's parents used to ignore her. He eventually made up with his parents for the 'terrible' thing they did to him and lives with them during the school year. You're probably asking about my parents. Well, they died in a hellhound attack. Apparently my scent was all over the apartment. Isn't it great knowing that it was your fault your parents were dead?<p>

I figured I should finally get out of the arena so I picked up riptide and capped it and walked at the door. As soon as I placed my foot out of the door, I was met by shouts and screams. Shit, it looked like everyone in camp was here. "Coward!" One shouted and I recognized it as Jason. Jason  
>and I had never got along, and especially after Gaia's defeat. Neither had Piper or Leo. Frank and Hazel didn't hate me as much as them, but they still disliked me. We had worked on the quest together and had been best friends, but they too grew closer to Jacob then me.<p>

"You should be ashamed to show your face!" That one was Thalia and it hurt since she used to be like my sister. She hated me too after she heard about me 'being a coward and running away from the fight.' I had tried to tell everyone that I had taken on the giants but they say "Oh, shut up. Everyone knows the Giants were killed when Gaia was defeated! Don't take credit for something you didn't do!"

People continued to shout insults at me and all I could do was stand there and take them. But lucky for me, Dallas Colt, son of Mars and Tara Robinson, daughter of Hephaestus  
>stepped in front of me so they could defend me from the angry mob. They had fought the giants with me and became pretty good friends of mine.<p>

At the presence of my two friends, the camp grew louder and there screams and howls were louder. Dallas gazed at them all with an angrier then the usual angry look on his face. Tara's dark blue eyes hardened and gazed at the crowd with an icy fire in them. They were both daring the crowd to attack me, which I did not like, but nobody seemed to accept their challenge.

I can see why they wouldn't attack Dallas and Tara. Tara had pin straight blonde hair that fell a bit past her shoulders and dark blue eyes. Tara had three stud piercings in her left ear and two in her right ear. She had a light tan and looked a like a California girl. It would be so hard to attack her with her nice, California girl appearance, especially since she was wearing a shirt that said 'free hugs'.

The crowd wasn't attacking Dallas for a completely different  
>reason. Dallas had short brown hair that's cut short and spiked up, and pale blue eyes. He was ripped and had a light tan, and he looked like an ice sculpture. He was wearing a tight diesel v-neck that exposed every muscle in his body and a tattoo on his left bicep of two ancient Roman soldiers fighting each other to death and farther down on his lefe forearm was his tattoo from Camp Jupiter. Then on his right hand he had a bullet wound from a cop that had shot him years ago. But the thing that must have made the campers not attack him was that cold and proud look on his face. So yes, Dallas was very intimidating.<p>

"COWARDS! People died and you just ran off!" Jacob shouted at Tara, Dallas and I. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second and the insults kept coming. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dallas reach to take out his spatha, but he paused when Tara shot him a look saying don't-make-this-any-worse-then-it-has-to-be, but the crowd kept closing in on us as if they were trying to corner us. We knew we couldn't fight the crowd that started to randomly attack us so we backed up into the arena and the mob followed. We were officially trapped. I knew that camp was angry with us because they thought we were cowards and ran from the fight, but killing us was a little extreme. Regardless of it being extreme, the Greeks and Romans cornered us in the arena. However, they couldn't decapitate us because two strong hands reached out from behind us and grabbed us and shadow traveled us away from the mob. 

PJ-KG-AB-TR-TH-VS-DC-TB-JK

After the dizzy and unpleasant experience known as shadow travel was over, I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark room, and I recognized it as the bunker the Greeks used in the civil war against the Romans that my friends and I had found. It was lit with green torches that burned with Greek fire on the dark stonewall. We had recently furnished the room as well. On the leather couch in front of the TV sat Kane Greene, son of Dionysus. He had music blaring in his ears from his iPod and he only glanced down at me with a smile. Tori Holder, daughter of Nike was jogging on the treadmill and looked up at us as we got up off the floor. Trent Blackwood, son of Thanatos was at the bar we installed for his benefit (And our benefit because it keeps him from annoying us). I had to assume it was Trent that shadow traveled us here because he's the only person who can shadow travel in our little group. Jun Kirman, Son of Harmonia (Goddess of Harmony and Concord) was sitting at the table eating a slice of pizza, but when he saw us he rushed over to help. Alex Bane, daughter of Apollo and Jun's girlfriend leaped up and joined him. Violet Snow, daughter of Libitina (Goddess of death, corpses and funerals) was sketching a picture of Trent being stabbed to death by her. Did I mention they don't get along? Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat right next to Kane and she hopped up to come towards us.

"You guys alright?" Jun questioned with a raised eyebrow while Alex held her hand out to help us up. Dallas grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up and then tipped his head as if saying thanks. He then grabbed both Tara and me and yanked us to our feet.

As soon as I stood up I could feel the blood rush to my head and the world went dizzy again. Shadow traveling does that to you, but it didn't seem to affect Dallas. Either that or he was great at hiding it.

"What happened to you guys?" Tori asked from her treadmill.

"We were attacked." Tara grumbled as she tried to escape the dizziness of shadow traveling.

"But then you're oh so charming savior, by the name of Trent Blackwood, came and saved you." Trent smirked cockily as he strutted towards us.

"And then they all died because they saw your face." Violet smirked at him.

"That's such a bad story!" Kane exclaimed. " Here's a better one!" Kane took a deep breath before continuing. "There was once a princess name Percy," Interrupted him with a cry of "Hey!" but he continued "An annoying mortal named Tara and a short and fat dwarf named Dallas." There were more cries of protest at this part. "So, Percy the princess was in a tower asleep like sleeping beauty. This mean dragon and Dallas, the short and fat, attacked him and Tara, the annoying, came to rescue him. But the dragon was to-"

"Kane, your story sucks so shut up." Alex spoke bluntly. Kane pouted but he shut up, which was good.

"Now back on task," Tori continued with a glare in Kane's direction. "Who attacked you?" She asked. 

"The campers." I sighed with frustration and Tara lay a hand on my shoulder, as if she were comforting me.

"What happened this time?" Tori finally got off her treadmill and asked us. Dallas quickly walked over to her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I gone toe-to-toe with monsters people would be afraid to even see in there dreams, but that mob was vicious, Darlin'" He drawled in his southern accent. (A/N: I have absolutely no idea how southern people talk so if anyone can help me with that, it would be amazing)

"Why attack you guys though?" Violet asked. "What have you- we done wrong."

"They still think that we're cowards for running away from the fight." Tara told her through clenched teeth.

"Those retards still believe we didn't beat the giants?" Kane asked with a confused look on his tanned face. He looked like a surfer, with shaggy and messy short blonde hair and vibrant purple eyes that looked exactly like his fathers, they even had the same twinkle of insanity in them. He was tall and well muscled with a surfer's build.

"You bet!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel didn't hate us; apparently she had predicted that we would fight the giants. She believed that we had fought the Giants, which we did.

"God, we have to get out of this hell hole!" Violet exclaimed while Dallas nodded in agreement. Those two were best friends, being the only Roman's out of all of us and growing up together. He was very protective of her, and he absolutely hates it when Trent flirts with her. He doesn't love her romantically or anything, more like a sibling kind of love.

"Its true," Jun nodded in agreement. "The campers hate us and I'm pretty sure there on the verge of killing us." He frowned, but then he smiled at the thought of leaving. "I'll go."

"So do you guys think we should just leave?" Tori asked with a grin on her face. I knew she would want to leave, especially since her two half-siblings, Megan and Alex have been harassing her more then usual. They always tease, fight and argue with her and no matter how much she hates it, she has to deal with it because she has no where else to go.

"Yes!" Kane shouted with glee. There was that same reckless grin on his face that he always had on, but it seemed 8 times as wide. Before the war with Gaia, he was known throughout camp as the partier, but now that everyone thought he was a coward, he was hated.

"All the girls think I'm a coward and none of them want to go out with a guy who runs away." Trent pouted while we all sighed. Leave it to Trent to think about girls at a time like this. "I mean, they still check me out and everything, and I've made out with a bunch of them, but not as much as I'm used to!" He growled out. "I'd love to leave."

"I'm all for leaving too," Tara said with smoldering eyes. "I can't even practice archery without getting mauled by campers!" She shouted while Kane put a hand on her shoulder to calm the daughter of Hephaestus down.

"I'm with Tara," Alex agreed. "I can't step out of my cabin, or even be in the cabin for to long without worrying about getting killed! The only reason my cabin members haven't tried to kill me is because Adrian keeps them busy whenever I'm around." Adrian was her trouble making half brother, I've met him a few times and he believes that we fought the Giants, but he'll believe anything he's so gullible so it doesn't really count.

Everyone turned to me as if they were looking for approval like I was their leader or something. I hadn't been leading anyone since Camp Jupiter, so it was nice to be in charge. Like a blast from the past or something.

I ran a hand through my short and messy black hair as I thought about leaving. I couldn't just leave camp; there were so many memories here. But then again, no one wants me here.

"Ok, we can leave." Everyone cheered and laughed and hugged each other while I just sat there.

"I'm going to go pound Jason's face in while I can't get in trouble!" Dallas laughed and pumped his fist in the air. He and Jason had a fierce rivalry at camp. Especially since they were both good friends with Reyna.

"I'm going to go pack my pinecone collection!" Jun cheered and whooped while we stared at him. He didn't pay attention; he just kept cheering and laughing.

"I'm going to get drunk 'cause I can't get in trouble since were leaving!" Kane screamed.

"You already do that, Kane." Tara laughed while Kane frowned.

"I'm going to go grope Drew and no one can stop me! Oh, wait I already did that!" Trent laughed and jumped behind the bar in the bunker we installed to keep him occupied. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, and was about to drink it, but Tara stopped him. She grabbed the bottle away saying, "No underage drinking, Blackwood!"

"Yes, mother." Trent grumbled and sat down at the bar with his head in his pale hands. Trent looked like the corpse of a male model. He was pale and deathly, but he was good looking. He had inky black that was cut short and messy, along with coal black eyes that helped with the corpse of a male model appearance. He was tall, maybe an inch shorter then me, but he was ripped too. Trent was possibly one of the most girl-obsessed, man-whoreish people I have ever met.

"I have to go pack!" Shouted Alex and right before she could run off to the Apollo cabin, Tori spoke up making her halt.

"I hate to put a damper on things," She began. "But where are we going to go?" She asked and we all looked at each other for ideas.

"What about the Huntresses?" Tara asked.

Trent snorted, "Like that would be good, they hate all guys and there isn't one that will go out with me!" He pouted while we all stared at him blankly.

"And because they hate us." Violet added while slapping Trent on the head.

"Umm… the Amazon's?" Kane supplied.

"That would be great," Tori laughed. "You boys would be locked up in orange jumpsuits and metal collars while were treated like princesses."

"Okay, forget about that, it doesn't seem to pleasant." He frowned but Trent disagreed.

"I don't know about that, Kane." Trent smirked. "I've always wanted to try out bondage." We all gave him a look that said are-you-serious? "What?" He said indecorously.

"How about Camp Jupiter?" Dallas asked, no doubt thinking about all of his old friends there like Reyna.

"That might work," I agreed. "I heard Lupa and Chiron talking, they said they were going to merge camps and would live in Camp Half blood."

"But when will they finish moving?" Jun asked.

"Two year," I frowned, recalling the conversation between Chiron and Lupa. I knew none of them especially Kane, would want to wait that long.

"But I hate waiting!" Kane whined childishly.

"We'll leave now," Tara supplied. "But we'll move in there later."

"Yeah, we can travel the world and train for a year!" Tori said enthusiastically.

"I don't see why not." I agreed with them. "We'll leave next week, now go pack." I commanded and they all scattered off to pack.

I turned to Rachel. "Can you cover for us? You know so they believe were dead or something." I asked her. She nodded and left the bunker with everyone else leaving me there, alone.

Ok, sorry for the wait, but I had mid terms all this week. Anyway, in you review I need suggestions for my writing, the next POV, plot, etc. I also need criticism and tell me who your favorite OC of the chapter was!


	2. Real World

_This can't be the real world now  
>I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth<br>Welcome to the real world now  
>The old are carried in only to poison youth<br>Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic_

_Real World-All American Rejects_

Percy POV

"Seriously? We ask you to bring us to Ireland and you bring us to Greenland!" Violet exclaimed at Trent through chattering teeth.

"Well, would you look at that!" Trent exclaimed with that irritating smirk plastered to his face.

"What?" Tori asked him.

"The ice bitch is cold!" Trent cackled while we all sighed.

We had left camp about a week ago, and we were now in green land. We had left camp at the midnight, and we had Trent shadow travel us to what was supposed to be Italy. None of us had prepared for the cold so we were very underdressed. Worst of all, Trent had forgotten to shadow travel our bags to so we had no clothes.

"So what now?" Tara sighed and plopped on the snowy ground. She immediately realized that was a bad idea because she was wearing shorts, so she jumped back up.

Trent brought us to a deserted parking lot, so at least no one saw us.

"I don't know, I'm not the smart one." Kane shrugged. There was a long, awkward silence

"Great job, Blackwood!" Dallas shouted at Trent out of nowhere. He looked like he was on the verge of punching Trent in the face, which I probably would have enjoyed. "You got us lost in freaking Greenland!" That 'charming' accent of his sounded a lot less charming when he was screaming.

"Shut it, Dallas!" Alex shouted at him. Dallas quickly quieted and took a few steps back from the screaming daughter of Apollo.

Alex turned to me. "So, what do we do now, oh fearless leader?" She smirked, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be offended or complimented.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I'm not the one who made the plans, that was A-Annabeth's job." I murmured. "My job was to not get killed."

Jun looked at me with sympathy. But I didn't want sympathy. I just wanted it all to be over. This was so frustrating.

"I have an idea!" Kane jumped up and we all groaned. Kane's idea's usually consisted of things like kidnapping children and feeding them to monsters so they would be full and not eat us, covering ourselves in peanut butter because Hydras are (apparently) allergic to peanuts, and worst of all removing the uterus of a hellhound so it couldn't have anymore hellhound babies (don't ask).

"Yes, Kane." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well, first we should buy some clothes and bags." Not ridiculous. Yet. "We should buy some clothes and supplies." This might work. "Then we should all just train and kill time while we wait for Trent to shadow travel us again!"

"Sounds good to me." Alex nodded along with the rest of us.

"Kane, you actually created a plan that will work, I'm impressed." I said with pride for the blonde son of Dionysus.

"I'm not finished!" He interrupted. "Then, we have to open up our monster spaying and neutering business!"

"And you just ruined it." Violet said dryly.

"How 'bout," Dallas drawled. "We just stick to the buying stuff and getting a place to stay, kid."

~~~~~~~~This is a line, aren't you jealous?~~~~~~~~~

Well, we found a place to stay. We found an old, abandoned build that used to be a box factory on the outskirts of town. There were still boxes pilled up and a three of fork lifts in it. There were four, but then Kane decided to take one for a test drive and he drove it into a wall, which surprisingly didn't break but we can't day the same for the fork lift.

Now we were in town trying to buy clothes. "Excuse me?" Tara tapped one of the employee's of the store we were in. "Do you have any heavy jackets?" She asked politely.

The women just stared at us with a dazed expression on her face. "Oh, yeah we don't speak to same language!" Trent remembered and we all sighed. We weren't going to get clothes, were we?

"Wait, what language do they speak?" Violet asked and I of us shrugged.

"The official language is Greenlandic, but some people speak Danish." Kane said out of nowhere, shocking us all. Kane's not smart in any way, so we were surprised he knew something remotely intelligent.

"How did you know that?" Dallas asked with shock written on his usually cold face. Kane ignored Dallas and walked strait up to the employee and spoke to her in perfect Greenlandic, or Danish or whatever he was speaking in.

The women smiled up at him and pointed to across the street and mumbled a few words to which Kane smiled. He walked out the door, and then shouted, "You guys coming or what?" from outside. We ran after him, still astounded at what happened.

Once we finally caught up to him, Tara laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"You speak Greenlandic or Danish or whatever language you were talking in?" She questioned with disbelief written on her face.

"Yeah, I actually speak forty one languages." Our jaws dropped more at that.

"What? Why's everyone so surprised?" He questioned with a frown on his sun kissed face.

"I-i-its just your not, um, what's the word?" She stuttered. Her white-blonde hair splayed across her face, hiding her dark green eyes from us. Her usual ice princess like face was replaced with one of shock and disbelief.

"Smart." Tori supplied. She too was shocked, and she would love to say that deep, deep down she believed that Kane actually had a talent relating to smarts, but that would be a lie.

"Well, I'm offended, I'm quite smart actually. I learned a majority of those languages when I was young from some of my friends." I couldn't help but notice how he scowled when he said the word 'friends'. I wonder what happened.

"Well, I can honestly say you impressed me, Greene." Alex praised and we all nodded with her.

"Hey, I'm smart. I c- WHOA! Look at that squirrel, its tail is so bushy!" Kane chased after the squirrel and it tried to run away, but Kane kept chasing it.

"Wait!" He shouted to it, and I couldn't help but notice how many people had gathered around us. There had to be at least forty people staring up at Kane.

"I don't know him," Violet muttered underneath her breath.

"Weird kid, eh?" Jun questioned an old lady who probably didn't speak English because she slowly inched away from him.

"LET ME LOVE YOU!" Kane shouted to the squirrel that was running towards a tree with Kane chasing after it. The squirrel jumped onto the tree, but Kane didn't see it go up the tree so he smashed his face into the tree.

"Yeah," Alex muttered. "He's _real_ intelligent."

~~~~~~~~This is a line, aren't you jealous?~~~~~~~~~

"Owwww…" Kane moaned as he held the ice pack harder to his bruised face.

"That's why you shouldn't run after a squirrel, my dear Australian friend." Trent laughed and slapped Kane on his back with his pale hand.

"That and because you look like your retarded." Violet mumbled underneath her breath, but we all heard it.

"Be nice," I warned her and she rolled her eyes, but nodded.

We had all bought heavy, winter clothes from the store after we got Kane an ice pack for his bruised face. There was a long mark across his left cheek, it was pink colored and had an imprint of bark from a tree on it. It was actually pretty funny. It caused everyone on the busy street we were on to stare, but that just made it all the more hilarious.

"Dude, you face is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, and I've met Violet." Trent laughed as he poked Kane's face while Violet screamed at him. "TRENT BLACKWOOD!" She yelled, but we ignored her. All of us had realized it was useless to try to break up their fights by now, so we all figured we should just let them fight and get on with our lives.

"Cheer up," Jun consoled, his light blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "At least your hair doesn't look to messed up." He then ruffled his blonde hair and Kane slapped his hands out of the way.

"My hair is still better then your hair," Kane muttered. Jun had long, dark brown hair to his mid back in a ponytail. He was about 5'10" with well-developed, healthy sized muscles and a light tan

"Whatever you say," He laughed. "But seriously, if you need anything all you have to do is ask." That was the good thing about Jun: He was always willing to help people with his warm and bubbly personality as opposed to the other boys. Trent only helps himself, Kane is completely insensitive and never takes anyone else's feelings into consideration, and Dallas, well, I'm pretty sure Dallas doesn't have a heart. Like tin-man.

"Thanks," Kane muttered and held the ice pack harder into his face.

"So what now?" Tori asked as she shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them warm in the cold air. Truthfully, it felt like we had never left New York. In this busy city, it was almost exactly like it was back in New York City. There were vendors selling some kind of food, people rushing to work, and there was even a little boy trying to steal a roll from a near by bakery. The baker chased him out, but when he ran past us I saw what he looked like. He has short, ashy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a muscular body but it was so thin like he hadn't eaten in days. And since he was stealing burnt bread from a bakery, it must not have been important.

"Ah, kids." Trent laughed as the blonde boy ran past us. The baker shouted some words at him, and although I had no idea what he said, Kane gave out a laugh so I'm assuming it was a witty insult or Kane saw a butterfly.

"And we don't need you poisoning their minds already more then you have." Violet smirked and Alex laughed and gave her a high five. Those two got along so well it was scary. Now, Violet and Tori on the other hand, those guys have to be kept apart at all times. They get in fights like cats and dogs, like vampires and werewolves, like Rocky and Mr. T.

"Hurtful," Trent mock pouted and we all laughed. HE then glanced wistfully at the shops lined up and down the street. I could tell we were all itching to buy something from them. "Can we go shopping, Percy, please?" Kane begged and I nodded and pointed to a store with sports stuff in the front. We all rushed into the store.

Dallas immediately went to the boxing section, and started checking out all the punching bags. Violet and Kane ran to the surfboards, which was weird because I would have thought no one would surf in Greenland. Tori ran to the treadmills and started checking out which ones went the fastest. Alex went over the gymnastics section where she started looking at balance beams. Jun was close behind her, but he went to the section for climbers and started checking out all of the equipment. Tara and Trent stayed with me because Trent was hyperventilating at the thought of having to shadow traveling all of this stuff and Tara, being the motherly person she is, hung back to make sure he wouldn't explode

I glanced around the store and took in everything. It wasn't that big and it was an absolute miracle the store could fit everything it. There was no one in the store except for two employees who sat at the front desk. There was a punkish girl who looked about sixteen with maroon colored hair that stuck out in odd angles, vibrant green eyes, and a bunch of scars on her. She was holding hands and talking to a boy with very short, almost white hair, icy blue eyes, and a slim body. I slowly inched closer to them, while pretending to look at clothing for girls around the ages of 3 months old to 5 months old. They were both wearing what I assumed were the store uniforms and they had nametags on. The boy's said Avi and the girls said Allyssa.

Allyssa saw me first and as soon as she did she murmured something in Avi's ear and he nodded and ran off into what I assumed was the back of the store.

I slowly inched back to my friends and discreetly tried to gather them together. Those two employees were suspicious, and I know I shouldn't be so quick to judge people but it was demigod instincts. They may have been flesh-eating creatures sent from Hades to kill us!

"Guys," I hissed. They must have heard me because they all rushed over. Dallas had his fist stuck in a punching bag when he came over, Trent was breathing into a paper bag, Tara was patting Trent's shoulder, Kane had his head stuck in a surfboard while Violet was trying to get it off, Tori was laughing at Jun who had ropes for rock climbing wrapped around his neck, and Alex was lugging a balance beam toward me. Now I see why I'm the leader.

"Yeah," Tara whispered as she tried to console Trent.

"Those two employees up there," I started. "They were staring at us."

"That's what you called us here for?" Jun asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"You have to learn to be more trusting of people, Percy. There not all monsters who are going to eat us." Alex told me with her hands on her hips.

"But, she whispered in his ear and looked at me!" I whisper-shouted. They all groaned and Dallas clapped a strong hand on my back.

"Lots of people do that, Percy." Dallas drawled. "She may have though you were cute, or she was laughing at your shirt." He finished with an annoyed look on his face.

"You have to be more trusting, Percy, there not all monsters." Tara sighed.

"But," I started.

"No buts, you are just," She paused abruptly and started to cough violently and collapsed on the floor. "Tara!" Kane shouted and ran to her side, but then he started too cough and also fell to the floor. Soon enough, all of us were coughing on the floor.

Green mist floated around us, and my vision started to get hazy. My brain felt like it was going to explode and before I blacked out, I caught site of Avi and Allyssa wearing gas masks while slowly walking towards us then darkness.

~~~~~~~~This is a line, aren't you jealous? ~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. I groaned and tried to move my arms to rub my face, but to no avail. My arms were bound to a chair with four metal cuffs, two for my feet and two for my arms.

"Percy?" As soon as I heard the southern accent, I knew that it was Dallas talking to me.

"Dallas, help me out of here, I'm stuck to a chair." Dallas was a son of Mars so he's strong and he could get me out of these cuffs.

"I'm stuck too, Percy." He groaned.

"We're all stuck." Alex interjected and I groaned again.

"That's the point of being captured, love." An unfamiliar voice with some kind of European accent called from the darkness. The owner of the voice clapped his hands and the lights came on.

The man behind the voice was a good-looking guy in his early twenties with cropped golden blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and muscular body and in all, he looked like a criminal with that dangerous look on his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Violet growled at the man.

"I don't have to answer to you, love." He whipped out a celestial bronze sword and placed it at her neck. Well, now we know that this guy was a demigod.

"Demetri!" A cold voice called out and a handsome man with short brown hair, pale skin, and muscular body materialized in the room.

We all jumped back when he suddenly appeared. Well, we would have jumped back but we were bound to some chairs so we couldn't.

Oh, and behind him were Avi and Allyssa, still with their gas masks on, but they didn't have their uniforms on anymore.

"Open up Percy, learn to trust not, everyone's out to get you." I mocked my friends while they all looked away awkwardly.

"Is now really the right time to do this, Percy?" Tara scolded me like the motherly person she was.

I ignored her, "What are we doing here? Who are you? Why do you want us?" I fired each question at the black haired man and he smiled.

"I am Tartarus," He paused so he could wait for our reaction.

"Like the pit?" Jun asked bluntly.

"Precisely," He nodded.

"But why do you want us?" Violet asked Tartarus as she glared at the man who I assumed was Demetri.

"I want you to join my army, the Soldier of the Abyss." He smiled politely. There was silence for a while, then: "Dude, that is one cliché name." Kane snorted with laughter while Tartarus' nostrils flared with anger.

"Demetri?" Tartarus turned to his soldier. "Yes, master?" He asked quietly.

"You know how you wanted a moving training dummy?" He questioned.

"Yes, master." He replied.

"You can use him." Tartarus pointed to Kane who looked like he was taken aback. "HEY!" He called while Demetri grinned this creepy little smile that made me consider calling the mental health hotline for him.

"Yes, yes we all hate him, but what does your army do." Jun questioned.

"Well, we fight for what's right." Tartarus boaster, but Alex frowned.

"You're lying." She stated bluntly. Tartarus looked flabbergasted at that.

"What?" He shouted, "How dare you insult a god like that, I would not lie!"

"My father is Apollo, the god of truth. I know when someone's lying." Alex smirked. Score one for Alex, zero for Tartarus. "So you should tell us the truth."

"Very well," Tartarus glanced at Demetri, Avi, and Allyssa. "We are fighting against the gods." He paused for reactions. Surprisingly, we managed to seem calm on the outside but on the inside were all just like 'I'M IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that's been tried twice in the last 10 years and neither time has worked." Trent smirked.

"But we have been building our strength while Olympus has been attacked. It has been getting weaker while we got stronger." He grinned sadistically.

"We aren't joining you." I told him bluntly. "We don't want another war, all we want is to live happily." I knew he wouldn't just let us go, but it was worth a try.

"Are you sure you aren't going to join us?" Tartarus pleaded. "You will get everything you could ever want. Power, money, _immortality._" He put emphasis on the word immortality.

I looked at all of my friends, and they all shook their heads, some regretfully. They all wanted it, and no matter how immoral some of them may seem *cough* Trent *cough*, they knew they had to fight for what's right.

"No."

"I was afraid you would say that." He sighed then his black eyes lit with a malicious fire. "How about I show you what will happen when you deny me what I want." He lifted his hand and Demetri ran forward and opened up Trent's cuffs. He yanked Trent out roughly and Avi and Allyssa came to hold onto Trent to keep him in place.

Tartarus reached his hand forward, and nothing happened for a few seconds.

"I don't feel anything." Trent frowned, but then he screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Please, please, stop!" He cried out and I almost felt bad for him.

"Now that your friend is in pain will you accept?" Tartarus questioned with mock innocents.

"No," Violet snorted. "None of us like him." But then as she stared at Trent, her usually emotionless eyes flashed with something… I think it was pity.

Tartarus frowned and stopped whatever he was doing to Trent. Trent sighed and stopped screaming in pain. My eyes connected with his, and we were both thinking the same thing: We have to get out.

"Percy," Tartarus asked me. "Consider it again, you would be great additions to the army! Plus, we all know that silly camp of yours betrayed you! You can get revenge." He smiled a smile filled with rancor.

"No, I won't hurt them," I sighed. My fatal flaw came in handy this time, but it's going to kill me one day. Trent nodded toward me and then to the rest of us. He mouthed the words, _five, four, three, two, and one. _

Trent shot up and grabbed onto all of our chairs, which were in a circle. Demetri, Avi, and Allyssa all made a mad dash to get him, but they were to late. Trent shadow traveled us out of that hell hole.

~~~~~~~~This is a line, aren't you jealous?~~~~~~~~~

I was dizzy from shadow traveling, as was everyone else. But Trent was the worst. He was on the ground, asleep. Dallas sighed and lifted Trent over his shoulder as he was clearly not waking up.

"Ummmm… Guys?" Jun asked curiously.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Where are we?" He asked and my eyes snapped open.

"I have no idea, lets take a look around." We walked around for a bit, until Tara asked a question. "Guys, what time is it?" We all shrugged, none of us knew.

"Well look at that big clock tower." Kane suggested and we all turned to look at the clock tower he was pointing to.

"That's Big Ben." Jun pointed out and our eyes bulged.

"TRENT SHADOW TRAVELED US TO ENGLAND!" Violet shouted and we had to restrain her from slapping the poor, pained, and tired Trent in Dallas' arms.

"AND HE LEFT ALL OF OUR STUFF IN GREENLAND!"

_This can't be the real world now  
>I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth<br>Welcome to the real world now  
>The old are carried in only to poison youth<br>Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic_

_Real World-All American Rejects_

**Ok, so I'm sorry for the bad content and long wait. Just keep in mind that there's another SYOC open for this, so submit. Here are the *optional* questions for the review!**

**Special Question of the Chapter:**

**What person (model, actor, athlete, musician, etc.) do you picture as Kane?**

**Chapter Quest:**

**Favorite Character of the Chapter**

**Favorite Quote of the Chapter**

**Favorite Part of the Chapter**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_-__**Dirty Little Secret**__ by the All American Rejects_

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth," Chiron greeted me as I stepped into the Council room. "Your just in time for the council meeting. Please, take a seat." Chiron gestured to my spot and continued to greet the campers coming through the door.

After the war with Gaea and peace was restored, we decided to build a proper Council room instead of just using the Recreational room like we normally used for counselor meetings. A lot of changes had been made actually.

One change is that the Romans and Greeks combined the two camps to form one big camp. We called it Camp Demigod. Since the Romans and Greeks were together now, we also decided on having two head counselors per cabin, one Roman kid and one Greek kid, with two second in commands, again one Roman and one Greek. We were trying our best to prevent as much fighting as possible going on between us and so far it has working.

The city and citizens of New Rome at Camp Jupiter had been moved here. We now had the City of New Sparta. It was like New Rome, adult demigods and other mythological beings could live there all their life and be protected from the outside world. Terminus had even been moved (against his will, of course) and now his boundaries protect New Sparta.

The council room was huge; after all it did have to seat over one hundred kids.

It was a circular shaped room with a big dome roof, all of which was made out of white marble. There were five rows built into the walls, each one above the other. There were two large leather cushions next to each other where the Roman and Greek counselor of each cabin would sit. They were separated by a marble armrest and then some stairs on the other side that were also made of marble.

I took my seat next to the Roman counselor of the Athena cabin, Kasper Evans. Kasper was a good looking German boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes like my own and was average height with wiry muscles.

"Hello, Annabeth, h-how is your d-day?" Kasper stuttered. Another thing about him: he hardly speaks English. He was only the Roman counselor of the Athena Cabin because he's been at Camp Jupiter for a very long time and because he's amazing at creating a battle strategy.

"Rather boring Kas, but how was yours?" I spoke slowly so he could understand me. It took him a few minutes to understand what I was saying, but I could see him processing it in his head before he anwered.

"Yes, I do like Maroon 5." Kasper grinned innocently and I gave him a wary smile back. Sometimes it was hard to believe Kasper was a child of Athena or Minerva in his case. He was nice and everything, but he was so clueless to the world around him.

And the world around him right now was so… hectic. Chiron continued to greet the counselors while all the counselors occupied themselves however they could. The two counselors of the Heracles cabin, Yukon and Legend, wrestled in their seat to see who would bleed first while Leo and Travis Stoll cheered them on. Piper was trying to ignore the obvious flirts of Henry, the Roman Counselor of the Eros cabin.

"Campers!" Chiron's voice boomed through the Council room. "Settle down the meeting is about to start." Everyone stopped chatting with there friends and looked at Chiron.

"So, as you kno-" Chiron's words were cut short by the door opening and slamming against the marble wall creating a scratch. Behind the door stood Rachel Elizabeth Dare in all her frizzy red haired, emerald green eyed glory. She was dressed as usual, a grey t-shirt that said 'save the dodo birds' even though they're already extinct, and blue jeans with holes and paint all over them.

"Chiron!" She screeched. Her eyes were red around them and she looked like she had been crying. "I can't find Percy, Trent, Violet, Tara, Tori, Alex or Jun anywhere!"

"You mean the cowards?" Will Solace, the Greek counselor of the Apollo cabin, asked and flipped his blonde, surfer boy hair.

"Shut up!" Rachel screamed at him. "They are not cowards! When the seven of the prophecy were fighting Gaia in Greece, and the rest of you were fighting her monster army at the Doors of Death, they were fighting the giants!" She defended them.

"Yeah right," Jacob snorted.

"Jacob, you weren't even there!" Rachel shouted. "How would you know if they fought the giants or not?"

"The campers told me!" He snapped as I sighed. I didn't know who to believe. Jacob was my boyfriend so I should have believed him, but Rachel wouldn't lie about something like this. But maybe since Percy and I broke up her crush on him came back so she's defending him because of that.

In all the years I've known Percy, I knew he would never run from a fight, but all the campers seemed so sure that he was a coward it would seem wrong to go against them.

"Rachel, please, calm down." Chiron attempted to console her, but to no avail.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled. "My best friend is being accused of being a coward, and your telling me to calm down?"

"Rachel, we will talk about this later," Chiron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"This is a counsel meeting! We are supposed to talk about things!" She screamed.

"Michael, Tony," He waved down the Greek and Roman counselors of the Kratos cabin. Kratos was the god of strength so Tony and Michael were the strongest guys in camp. Well, now they are as one of the boys Rachel was talking about, Dallas was the strongest in camp before that, but apparently he left with Percy and the others. They both ran down from their seat, and grabbed Rachel, lifted her up, and brought her outside.

For a while, there was a long and awkward silence that hung over us. No movement, no sounds, absolutely nothing. Even Yukon and Legend stopped fighting and stared at Chiron with dead eyes. I suppose it was from the news that Percy and the others had left camp or worse. No, I shouldn't think like that. But I knew it was a possibility.

But there were thousands of other things that could have happened too. Could Percy and the others had run off? Started a new life? Died? Kidnapped? Committed suicide? The bloody scenario's got worse and worse as they traveled through my head.

Then a little voice spoke to me. Why do you only care about Percy? What about the others? Did you not care about them? I pushed that nagging little voice (that sounded suspiciously like Aphrodite's voice) into the back of my head. No, I told myself. I cared about the others... Right? Dallas, Violet, and Alex were great sparring partners, Kane attempted to get me drunk to forget about all of the pain of Luke's betrayal, Tori and I always worked together in capture the flag, Trent helped build my chariot and attempted to make out with me, and Tara and Jun consoled me during Percy's disappearance. But why does everything have to relate to Percy?

"So," Chiron cleared his throat and broke off my train of thought. "First thing on the agenda…"

**-WERE NOT GOING TO CRACK THE EGGS BECAUSE THAT'S ABORTION-**

"Annabeth," Chiron waved me over to where he, Jason, Leo, Piper, Will Solace, Pollux, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia (The hunters had been visiting for a while), Grover, Clarisse, and The Stolls were gathered around him. Jacob would have been here but he had to teach sword-fighting class.

Rachel stomped into the room looking grumpier than ever. "Why did you kick me out?" She demanded Chiron and he looked down.

"Rachel, child," He sighed. "There are certain things that are suitable to discuss in a council meeting and that was one of them."

"It's a council meeting," She huffed. "Were supposed to discuss issues around camp, and I count that as an issue." She complained and Chiron sighed again.

"Just let it go, Red." Clarisse growled. "Now, what's this about Prissy and my half brother leaving?" She snapped.

"Brother?" Rachel must have forgotten who Dallas was to Clarisse because her eyes glazed over like she was about to spout out a prophecy.

"Yeah, Dallas, son of Ares." She muttered. Truthfully, I was shocked that Clarisse was worried about him seeing as how the nine of them had been treated since the end of the war with Gaia where they had been deemed as cowards. Everyone gave them a hard time, and I'm ashamed to say it, but I did too. Now everyone was worried about them. This made no sense what so ever.

"Oh yeah," Rachel snapped her fingers together like she had just remembered who he was a son of. "I forgot he was a son of Ares, the kid is such a charmer."

"Yeah, yeah, you think he's dreamy but where the Hades is he?" Clarisse stepped closer to Rachel.

"Wow…" Travis started. "Clarisse does have a heart." Connor finished his brother's joke and Clarisse glared at him. "Watch it, punk." She threatened and raised her spear up and held it under Connor's head and he gulped.

"Clarisse!" Chiron reprimanded sharply and she hesitantly lowered her spear. "And Rachel, please tell us what you know."

"Okay, so I was going to visit Percy and the others in the forest because that's where they said they would be." She paused briefly. "And they weren't there. I just assumed Kane did something stupid like try to neuter a squirrel so they had to leave," She made eye contact with me then broke it off swiftly. "So I decided to check all the cabins and they weren't there. I checked the arena where Dallas and Percy had seemed to be living for the past few weeks, and they weren't there. I checked the beach, the lake, and just about everywhere else in camp and there was no one. I went outside of camp to check places where they would hang out, like a park or a balloon museum in Kane's case. Nothing. No one has seen them." She finished her talking and took a deep breath.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Chiron scratched his chin as he pondered on where his Campers could be.

"Any ideas?" I asked him because I for one was stumped. And I did not like it one bit.

"You guys should go off and search for them," He nodded towards us. "And Rachel and I will talk and think about more leads." Rachel looked like she was about to protest so Chiron shot her a pleading look and she backed down.

"I want you guys to stick together just in case the nine of them were taken against their will, so you can protect each other."

"Go!" We all scrambled out of the Council room and ran into the forest.

**-What's your shoe size? I'm guessing size sexy-**

"Ugh this is useless!" Leo shouted and fell into a heap on the forest floor.

"Get up!" Thalia kicked him and he scrambled up. "Don't you want to find your sister?" I growled at him.

"Sister? What sister?" He asked puzzled and we all face palmed.

"A daughter of Hephaestus! Tara!" Piper reminded him and his mouth went wide.

"Oh yeah, her!" He nodded.

"I can't believe you didn't know her name." Will muttered under his breath. "I always remember my siblings names."

"So I guess your pretty worried about Alex," I asked him and he just raised a blonde eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your sister…" He still looked puzzled and I sighed. "Brown hair?" He still looked at me blankly. "About this tall." I made a gesture with my hand to her height and I got the same reaction. "Her names Alex? Kind of bitchy? Great strategist, too." I said the last as an after thought but he seemed to recognize whom I was talking about.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "The detached girl who everyone picked on and called a coward."

"So much for remembering all your sibling's names." Pollux snickered.

"And you're probably really worried about Kane." I sighed and he too cocked an eyebrow.

"Kane? Whose that?" He asked and I slapped my face with frustration. Did these guys really pay that little attention to their siblings?

"Forget it." I muttered. Then something occurred to me. Was this why they left? If they did leave willingly, that is. Did they leave because there sibling didn't know who they were? Or was it because of the abuse that they received from everyone because of running from the fight with Gaia? Were they even cowards?

"Guys," Grover broke my train of thought with a strangled bleat coming from the back of his throat. "I need to tell you something." Everyone crowded around him and listened for what he had to say.

"What's up Donkey?" Jacob asked and Grover looked ready to blow at the new nickname he had received from Jacob. It was much different from Percy's good-natured 'G-man' and Thalia's joking nickname of 'Goat boy'

"First, I'm not a donkey I am a goat." He scowled. "Second, there was something up with Rachel when she was telling her story." That caught everyone's interest and we all perked up.

"What?" Travis asked with a gleeful look on his face. He probably thought he could use whatever Grover was going to tell him for black mail.

"Okay, well…" Grover paused for a second while Thalia shouted, "Get on with it Goat boy!"

"Okay, so the entire time Rachel was telling her story of her searching for Percy, she had this constant feeling of nervousness and…" he trailed off

"And what?" Jason asked.

"_Dishonesty_." The word lingered through our little group as shock passed over all of our faces.

"What? How are you sure of this?" I questioned him and he sighed.

"Satyrs can feel emotions, remember?" I nodded to that and he continued. "And the entire time she was nervous and I could smell sweat gather on her palms and I could hear her heart beat faster."

"Well, what do you think she was lying about?" Thalia asked and Grover shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have a theory…" He trailed off and looked to the ground.

"Which is?" I pushed him and he sighed.

"Well, what if she does know where Percy is? What if she's the one who took him?"

"That's ridiculous!" Will protested. "Rachel would never do something like that!" He exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to know?" Thalia shot right back at him and we all sighed. What did Rachel know? I hated not knowing things; I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake!

We continued to walk through the forest in silence for any sign that Percy and the others may have been here. None of us spoke as we all were pondering on Rachel's dishonesty.

"Guys!" Leo shouted. "I found something!" We all rushed over to Leo and found him standing over a big, dark hole in the ground.

"Leo!" Piper shouted down. "What's down there?"

"I don't know, come down with me!" He suggested and hoped down into the darkness. It's totally like him to do something so reckless without thinking about the consequences.

"Dude! This place is really dark!" He shouted from the darkness and we all cracked a smile.

Piper shrugged and jumped down into the hole, followed by Jason, Thalia and soon enough all of us were in the hole. I couldn't see anything it was so dark so I nudged Leo's knee and he lit a small fire in his hands so we could see.

Once I finally gained sight of the place, I gasped, as did everyone else. We were in what looked like a bunker, with metal walls and floors. It was fully furnished too, with some couches, speakers, chair, tables, and even a bar and treadmill in the corner!

"What is this place?" Jason asked what we were all thinking.

"I have no idea." Pollux muttered with wide eyes as he looked at the bar. Of course, you can always count on the son of Dionysus to focus on the alcohol.

"More importantly what does this have to do with Percy and the others?" Clarisse snapped and looked at the desk in the corner that had paper with battle plans written in Ancient Greek on them. Her eyes went wide for some unknown reason.

"Guys!" She shouted and we all rushed over.

"This is Dallas' hand writing!" My eyes quickly scanned over the sheet of paper and I nodded in agreement.

"Your right! He suggested this plan, he called it Operation Outbreak, but we didn't use it though." I told her and she frowned.

"And why not? This plan is fool proof!" She snapped and I sighed

"No one really liked him because he was said to be a coward for running from the fight." I sighed and waited for the screams from Clarisse.

"But none of that was true!" Clarisse shouted. "My brother would never run from a fight! He's a son of Ares!" She defended her brother.

"Weren't you one of the people who picked on him for being a coward!" I shot right back and she frowned and was going to respond when Jason separated us.

"Stop fighting and look at this!" Jason commanded and both of us quieted down and rushed over to him. In his hands, he was holding a picture. It was a picture of a blonde boy who I recognized as Kane sparring with a proud looking boy who I knew was Dallas.

"Dallas," Clarisse whispered and snatched the picture from Jason's hand. "Where did you find this?" She demanded and he pointed to a drawer in the desk.

When she ripped open the drawer and there were pictures of everyone who went missing. Percy, Tara, Tori, Dallas, Violet, Kane, Jun, Alex, and Trent who thought that if he pulled his shirt off for every picture he would look hotter.

"What does this mean?" I asked and I felt like ripping the hair out of my head because I couldn't put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"How should I know!" Connor shouted and looked at the pictures. "Does this mean they were here? Or that the person who took them lived here so he could watch there ever move…" Connor trailed off when he realized his theories didn't settle my frustration.

"Oh my gods," I heard Piper breathe out as she stood on the opposite end of the room by the TV. "Annabeth! Come here."

I ran over and she showed me a disc labeled 'The departure'. Piper and I shared a glance and we both rushed to get the disc playing on the TV. I brutally shoved it into the TV as Piper gathered everyone over to the TV.

The screen was filled with static for a second, and then I heard a voice with an Australian accent saying, "Is it working. Testing. Testing. Guys, I think my sexiness broke the camera!"

The screen then changed to the face of a blonde, surfer guy with vibrant purple eyes staring into the camera with a gaze filled with insanity.

"It's working fine, Kane." An annoyed female voice called out from behind the camera. We all gasped when he was identified as Kane because we were another step closer to finding out what happened to them. Kane was one of the missing people.

"Okay, so I'm Kane Greene, Son of Dionysus." Yep, this was definitely Kane.

"And I'm making this video because I'm really bored and everyone gave me bad ideas to not be bored. Tori said we could work out but I'm not a big fan of moving. Dallas told me to play in traffic but I don't want to walk to the highway. There were a bunch of noises coming from Trent's room, but Violet told me it was just a ghost moaning that Trent was talking to and that I shouldn't go in there. And Ta- well you get the rest." Kane grinned and I noticed that he was filming this in the very same location as us. We all shifted uncomfortably as possibilities as to what happened to them in this very spot ran through our heads.

"So I have decided to make this video on why were leaving this hell hole!" He shouted with glee. Everyone shared a glance and we all knew that they had left this camp willingly.

"Ok, so it starts like this." Kane sat on the couch (the very same one we were sitting on) and sprawled out across it, his head on a blonde girls lap and she wriggled uncomfortably but that him stay on. I had seen her in the background before and she was reading a book in ancient Greek I f I may add.

"So, we were all accused of being cowards for 'running from the fight' even though we stayed and fought the giants but no one seems to believe us save for a few." He frowned at this part. "Then we started to get harassed, beat up, and bullied and," He sniffled and the blonde girl's fingers tensed up around the book. "Then, one day a bunch of campers tried to kill Dallas, Percy and Tara over here," He smiled at the blonde girl.

"We decided to leave after that. We couldn't walk out of our cabins without being mauled by campers, and staying inside the cabins was bad too! Pollux and Dakota threw bottles of wine at me!" We all stared at Pollux and he shimmed into the couch some more.

"Seriously? A bottle of wine?" I asked and he refused to meet my eyes.

"I believe he said bottles as in plural." Leo smirked at Pollux and I just glared at him harder.

"I guess it was a bit harsh." He admitted quietly and looked down.

"Harsh? He didn't even do anything to you!" I shouted at him and Pollux refused to respond.

"And then a bunch of Hephaestus kids through hot rocks at Tara! She's there sister, they shouldn't do that!" Kane was getting angrier and angrier by the second while Tara tried to calm him down.

"No they shouldn't have done that! I will not calm down!" He shouted and his whole eye, even the whites turned this bright purple color. "They hurt you!" The others must have heard his screams and came over from where ever they were and tried to calm him down. The last thing we saw was vines reach out from under the ground and then it went blank.

We all warily stood up and observed our surroundings for any sign of vines. I could see holes in the floors from where the vines came out of the ground.

"We should go, like now!" Leo shouted and we all nodded. Jason retrieved the disc and they all sprinted out of the bunker to the Big House.

**-****Snow White has **_**seven male dwarf friends**_**… right**.**-****-**

Rachel POV

"Child, I can tell when your lying." Chiron told me for the millionth time. "Now tell me the truth, where are Percy and the others?"

"I'm not lying." I said with a straight face, but on he and I both knew I was a filthy liar.

But I really couldn't help it. Percy asked me to do this and I could never deny him, he's been there for me through so, so much.

"I'm not playing games, just tell me where they are so they can be brought back and continue their lives." Chiron was trying to keep his cool, but I could tell he was going to blow any second now.

"Has it ever occurred to you that they don't want to be found? That they left for a reason?" I asked him and he looked down, but then he shot right back up and glared at me with a new fire in his eyes.

"If you tell me where they are, this will be much easier then it will be if you don't tell me." He threatened.

"No, I'm not squealing." I made a gesture to show my lips were sealed and he frowned.

"Ra-" Chiron was cut off by the Big House door slamming open into the wall. Chiron groaned when he saw the chip in the wall that the door made and how Annabeth would react to it.

"Chiron!" Lucy Lane, the Greek Counselor of the Tyche (The goddess of luck, fortune and fate) cabin shouted once the door opened. Lucy was a pretty girl with long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin and a healthy body.

"Yes, child?" Chiron spoke very patiently for someone who was pissed a second ago.

"Mr. D wanted me to come get you so you could deal with Conrad. He put live goldfish in all of Mr. D's wine." Chiron sighed and hurried out of the room before Mr. D could kill Conrad. Lucy gazed after him until he was fully out of site then she turned to me.

"Pay up!" She smirked and I gave her 3 drachmas. She frowned and said, "Conrad didn't know I blamed it on him, can I have a bit more for my outstanding bravery?" She teased good-naturally, but I still gave her more money.

"Thanks!" Lucy grinned. "But why were you talking to Chiron? What did you do?" Lucy poked my side playfully and I smiled. I could always be herself in front of Lucy; she was always so nice and down to earth.

"Well, you know how I dropped the bomb at the council meeting that Percy and the others had left?" Lucy nodded for me to continue. "He's been interrogating me about that." Lucy nodded in understanding and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck. I'd hang around, but I have to go make sure Mr. D doesn't blast Conrad to bits. I'll see you later, Rachel!" She called to me as she ran down to Mr. D who had his staff in the air and was getting ready to blast Conrad to bits. Conrad cowered in fear behind Lucy and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

I laughed quietly to myself and decided to go back to the Oracle's Cave to get some sleep. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was "What have I gotten myself into?"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_-__**Dirty Little Secret**__ by the All American Rejects_

**A/N: K, a couple thins:**

**SYOC is closed**

**I'm going to be changing the title a tiny bit, so watch out**

**How was this chapter? Was it rushed? **

**Sorry this chapter was so boring, but it was needed.**

**Okay, little competition:**

**The line breaks are all quotes from one ridiculously funny person. The first reviewer to tell me who it is correctly will get to choose the song of the next chapter and MAY get a sneak peak  
><strong>


	4. Sinister Kid

_A sinister kid, is a kid who_  
><em>Runs to meet his maker<em>  
><em>A drop dead sprint from the day he's born<em>  
><em>Straight into his makers arms<em>

_And that's me, that's me_  
><em>The boy with the broken halo<em>  
><em>That's me, that's me<em>  
><em>The devil won't let me be<em>

_-Sinister Kid (The Black Keyes) _

Alex POV

The day started out normal. But of course, this is me were talking about so it couldn't end that way.

We were all in England because of _another _shadow traveling mishap. After Trent's little oopsie-daisy, we all checked into a cheap motel using some money we got by selling Trent's overpriced aviator sunglasses (He was still passed out when we took it) and Kane's shoes. Kane said it didn't matter because, apparently, 'shoes always hold him back'.

Now, we were all refreshed from a good nights sleep and we were in a little coffee shop named D's Coffee Shop eating breakfast. My life was normal for once.

Tara was wiping banana off of Kane's face, muttering how 'immature and irresponsible' he was. I knew she wasn't really angry since she was giggling the entire time. Tori and Dallas were flirting- I mean talking deeply while Violet glared at them. Trent was still asleep in the hotel and Jun was with him to make sure he didn't burn anything down when he woke up. Percy sat next to me and we talked about everything that was happening while we waited for our coffee.

"So what now? Do we still continue our trip to Camp Jupiter? Do we turn back?" He fired each question at me and I sighed.

"Why ask me?" I groaned and Percy grinned. He had a genuine smile, not the forced one he had been fooling us with before.

"Because despite the fact that you're a bitch most of the time." I protested with a "Hey!" but he continued to talk. "Your probably the smartest out of all of us." I smiled back at him, and he opened his mouth and then shut it quickly when he saw the waiter coming.

"I'm Cedric, and I will be your waiter today." Cedric was an athletic looking guy, with scars all over his body and face and short brown hair and leafy green. He kind of reminded of a biker. Or a gardener. Or a biker with a serious love for gardening.

"So, what do I have to do for you today?" He never smiled during entire time he was talking to us like every other waiter who has ever taken my order.

"Cedric!" A stern looking man barked from behind the counter in the front of the shop. "Smile, you look depressed."

Cedric gave him the fakest, forced, rudest, most sarcastic smile he could muster and then turned back to us. That's when I realized I was going to like this guy.

"Sorry about that," He spoke with a crisp British accent. "My father is always like that."

"Daddy trouble?" Kane raised an eyebrow and it looked hilarious since he still had some banana on his face, which Tara noticed and tried to rub it off his face like the motherly girl she was.

"Why do you need to know?" He retorted. "I don't even know you!" He growled out and stomped off, only to be stopped by his father.

"Ah, ah," he scolded and waggled a finger in Cedric's face. "Go back and finish the order." Cedric grimaced and walked back to us with his head hung low. Cedric's father looked pleased, so he turned around and walked back to the check out area, but then he shouted over his shoulder to Cedric, "Don't forget to smile." His father turned around so his back was facing us and was helping some big, scary and shady looking guy pick out which muffins he wanted.

"Ugh," Cedric groaned. "What do you want?" I was about to open up my mouth to order, until I was interrupted. Again.

The door to D's Coffee Shop opened and out stepped two guys. One of them was really tall and really muscular and had short, spiked strawberry blonde hair and playful blue eyes. The other was a pale, boy with an average body and messy black hair and black eyes.

"Hey! Look at that, there's our little freak of nature." The really muscular one shouted out with a Scottish accent and approached our table with the pale boy following him.

"I don't know him," The paler boy mumbled, crossed his arms and turned his body to the side as if he was ignoring him.

"I'm working Duncan, and I told you to stop calling me that." Cedric growled at the muscular one, who I assumed was Duncan since he was the one who was talking.

"Why does he call a you freak of nature?" Tara questioned and Cedric sighed while the Duncan snickered.

"Show them, Cedric." Duncan grinned and flexed his muscles, which were very easy to see through his tight tank top.

"No, don't show them or you'll give us away!" The pale boy protested in what he probably thought was a whisper, but we could hear it, and Duncan and Cedric rolled their eyes at him.

Cedric smiled and held out his hand, and then something weird happened. Like, really weird. A small apple tree grew right from the ground. There wasn't even dirt there! Duncan and Cedric smiled at each other and fist bumped, while the pale boy pinched his nose in frustration.

"You reckless idiots!" He shouted at them. "Are you trying to show the world were demigods?" All of us gasped while the pale boy face palmed.

"Now whose being reckless, Donovan!" Cedric shouted at the pale boy whose name was apparently Donovan.

"Shut up." He hissed then turned to us. "Listen, the demigods… they're…" He frantically looked for something to cover up his slip up until Cedric came to his rescue.

"They're a cult," Cedric began hesitantly and Duncan continued. "We ummm… hump chickens and errr… sacrifice Jello." I

"Relax," Percy started. "You don't need to worry, were demigods too." Duncan's eyes shined when we said this. Now it was my term to face palm. Did Percy really have to be so clueless all the time?

"Why would you tell them we're demigods?" Violet hissed at a low volume in Percy's ear causing him to flinch.

"I wasn't thinking." Percy mumbled and looked down. Now, normally I was the mediator of the fights since I'm the most level headed, but right now, I totally support this brawl.

"Do you ever think? Your so reckless!" I jeered in Percy's other ear. Let me tell you something, when you combined both Violet and I growling in Percy's ear, poor ole Perce has a lot to deal with.

"Well, they said their Demigods! They haven't gone to camp so why shouldn't we trust them?" Percy shrugged while Dallas sighed.

"They could be working for Tartarus, genius." Dallas muttered.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Kane suggested and now it was his turn to get criticized.

"And what if they do work for Tartarus, kid? Then what? We get taken by them and were forced to work for them!" Dallas growled. All of us broke out in arguments.

Everyone was shouting and growling at each other while the mortals around us stared at us like we just said we just saw a unicorn in a tutu flirting with a narwhal… Percy must have gotten sick of all of the fighting because he gave a loud whistle and everyone grabbed his or her ears in pain.

"Everyone shut up!" Percy shouted. On the inside, I admired how much of a natural leader he could be. "You," He glanced toward the people I came here with. "We will make them swear on the river Styx that they are not part of Tartarus. He turned towards the three boys. "Repeat after me," Duncan, Donovan, and Cedric all nodded. "I swear on the river Styx that I am a demigod and not part of Tartarus' army." Each of them repeated it with ease and we all relaxed.

"So you are demigods, th-" Duncan cut Percy off, his eyes shining with a happiness.

"Really? Do you know who my parent is? Some dryads told me I was a demigod, but they never said who it was." Duncan looked like he was going to continue, but Donovan cut him off with a hand that slapped over his mouth.

"Shut it, Duncan." Donovan growled. "How do we know your really halfbloods?" He glared at us and Cedric stood behind him and crossed his muscular arms then nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?" Kane asked with raised eyebrows. "We just went through that long and boring speech on proving if you were halfbloods and than you don't believe us?"

"Fine." Donovan huffed. He obviously was not one for being proven wrong.

"Are you from that Camp?" Cedric asked and his eyes shined with longing briefly, but then they turned back into the stony eyes I had seen before.

"Sort of," Percy said reluctantly. "We recently left… lets just say, they didn't give us the respect we deserved." Percy held his hand out for one of them to take. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Donovan and Cedric shook his hand like a normal person, while Duncan tried to like, bite it or something.

"That's Violet Snow, daughter of Libitina, the Roman goddess of corpses." He pointed to Violet who was busy lining her scythe up with Tori's head, as if she were going to slash her. "That's Alex Bane, daughter of Apollo." Percy pointed to me and I gave them a wave. "Kane Greene, Son of Dionysus." Kane winked at them and slyly slid his arm around Tara. "That's Tara Robinson, daughter of Hephaestus and Tori Holder, daughter of Nike, and right next to her is Dallas Beaudry, son of Ares." He pointed to each of them and they both nodded to the three boys. "We have two more people with us, Trent Blackwood, son of Thanatos and Jun Kirman, Son of Harmonia, but there in the hotel."

The three boys looked dumbfounded by all of us, but Cedric shook his head and snapped out of it first followed by the other two. "I'm Cedric Watson, son of Demeter." That explains the apple tree. "And this is Donovan Redwill, son of Erebos." He then looked over at Duncan with a sad look on his face. "This is Duncan Lyons, he doesn't know who his parent is yet." Duncan looked discouraged and his head hung down sadly.

"What?" Percy looked confused. "The gods were supposed to claim there kids by the age of thirteen!"

"Well, I'm seventeen." Duncan mumbled. "My mom was mortal, and my dad was a god, or at least that's what I think."

"_Was_?" Kane asked him and Tara lifted his arm off of her shoulders and slapped the back of his head.

"Kane, you moron!" She hissed at him.

"Its fine," Duncan interrupted them. "My dad died years ago, my brother, Liam Lyons, 'raised' me."

"Liam Lyons?" Tori gasped. "Isn't he that Scottish actor or is it singer?" Duncan interrupted Tori before she could continue. "Both and yeah, that's him." He grimaced.

"So that makes you his litter brother? The one who got into that bar fight and ran away?" She asked him excitedly. Duncan looked uncomfortable and Violet came to his rescue.

"Leave him alone Tori! He clearly doesn't want to talk about it!" Violet screeched and Duncan shot her a thankful look. I'm still not sure why Violet hates Tori, but I'll ask her once we get back to the hotel.

Normally, I don't get along to well with girls, and I back at camp I tended to hang out with guys more than girls, but Violet was an exception. Back at camp, almost all of my friends were guys. My best friends at camp were Marcus Flare and Jett McCullan. They were sort of nice guys, a little tough and somewhat morbid, but they were nice.

Back on track, Tori looked angry at Violet's scolding, so she said, "What have I ever done to you besides say hi!" She fumed at Violet, and Violet was going to shoot a reply back until there was a scream heard.

"Ah! He has a gun! Run for your lives!" We probably should have noticed the Cyclops standing at the counter with a sword (the mist tricked the mortals into thinking it was a gun) pointed at Cedric's dad. We had gotten so caught up in our talking that we didn't even notice it.

All the mortals were cowering in the corner, while Dallas stared at them with disgust.

"Wimps," He grunted than he turned to Donovan, Duncan, and Cedric. "Any of y'all know how to fight?" Duncan nodded, but Donovan and Cedric just looked at the ground.

"What can you do?" Dallas asked Duncan. "I like to kick box," Duncan stated.

"Good, you go and beat it until it's a bloody pulp." Dallas grinned sadistically and Kane shuddered.

"What about you two?" I should probably mention that Dallas could be a great leader, but he's way too tough on everyone.

"We can't fight," Cedric shrugged while Dallas moaned. "You just do your witchy plant stuff, got Flower Boy?" Cedric glared at Dallas.

"When you talk to me like that, no." He smirked and Dallas sent him a glare that made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"This isn't the time to go all teenage rebellion on me. Fight!" Dallas gave Cedric a shove and Cedric glared, but didn't say anything.

"What about me?" Donovan asked and Dallas groaned. He turned to the wall and ripped a painting off the wall and handed it to Donovan.

"Use this!" Dallas shouted and tossed the painting effortlessly to Donovan. Dallas was really strong, a perk of being a son of Mars.

"Ow!" The painting hit Donovan on the head, but Dallas didn't realize it as he was already charging into battle, screaming his head off like a wild banshee.

Dallas was using his cestus, a cestus is basically an ancient boxing glove, with imperial gold spikes on the end. The only thing more terrifying than Dallas in battle is Percy in battle. Dallas was wild and unpredictable with this hungry look in his pale blue eyes as he smashed and hacked at the Cyclops. None of us stepped in because right now, Dallas was at his highest point in his fighting frenzy, and we knew that if we messed with him now, he would probably try to kill us. When he's in his frenzy, he can't tell the difference between friend and foe. On top of that, Dallas doesn't feel pain when he's in the frenzy. Its actually more dangerous because his body feels numb and painless, but he's still getting scarred and mangled, but he doesn't realize it so he doesn't stop to look at his wounds which can lead to death. He gets in the frenzy when he's either really pissed, or he gets attacked when he's frustrated.

We all stood back and watched him. He tore the Cyclops apart while we just stared. We were used to this, but the three newbies just stared at him in horror. They didn't even need the weapons they were given.

By the time he finished destroying the hellhound, the place was trashed. There were mortals cowering in the corner, chairs and tables all over the place, and painting flung off the wall. And this was all because of Dallas and a Cyclops. As charming as he is, Dallas is a force of destruction.

Than Trent and Jun walked into the shop, laughing there asses off and I just wanted to slap them for it. We went through all of this shit and they're probably laughing at some stupid thing Trent did.

Than they noticed the mortals and the thrashed places, so they immediately turned to Kane. "What the hell did you do?" Jun asked Kane.

Kane looked insulted at that. "Why do you assume its me?"

"Dude, you're the biggest screw up ever! Everything you touch dies!" Trent laughed and Kane glared at him.

"And you're a narcissus ass-hole who spends his free time drooling over himself in the mirror." He snarled and Dallas chuckled.

"I got a tad bit angry." Dallas drawled and we all stared at him with a look that said: are you freaking serious?

"Yeah," Tori snorted. "And Trent's only a bit of a man-whore." We all laughed (except for Trent). Then we remembered the mortals.

"Ah… Hey." Kane waved to the awkwardly. "I'm just going to slowly back away now… Down, kitties, down…" Kane walked backwards out of the Coffee Shop and we all followed. Cedric stared at his father, than smirked and followed us out the door.

Once we were a few blocks from the coffee shop, (Kane was walking backwards the whole way.) we started to talk again.

"So what do we do now? I have nowhere to go! I don't talk to my family anymore!" Duncan whimpered and we all gave him with looks of sympathy. Well, all of us except Trent.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely and Violet slapped him.

"Show some sympathy, will you?" Now, Violet was definitely not one for sympathy, but she would take up any offer to hurt Trent.

"I'll have sympathy when the ice on your heart melts," Trent shot back in an icy tone.

"You two, cool it!" Percy scolded and they fell silent. "This is Donovan Redwill, Son of Erebos," Trent looked overjoyed at this.

"You mean I don't have to shadow travel everyone now? Finally!" He smiled while Donovan frowned.

"What's a shadow travel?" Trent looked like someone had just shot his puppy and apologized by buying him a rubber chicken. That means he would have to teach Donovan to shadow travel, poor Trent.

"I'm just going to go cry over there." He pointed to a nearby store window and walked over there and curled up into a ball and literally started to cry. I would say I was sorry for him, having to bring us everywhere at the risk of over exerting himself and dying, but I'm not sorry.

Percy ignored him. "That's Cedric Watson, son of Demeter," Cedric tipped his head and Jun made a face.

"You're a son of Demeter?" Jun asked while I slapped my forehead. I love Jun, he's a great boyfriend and everything, but he seriously needs to pay more attention to things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cedric growled and Jun looked a bit weary.

"I m-mean you just don't look like a son of Demeter." Jun stuttered and looked down. Cedric glared at him some more until I told him, "Quit staring at my boyfriend, Mr. Melodramatic." Cedric cowered away from me and I smiled maliciously.

"And then there is Duncan Lyons. He's unclaimed… never mind…" Duncan was definitely not unclaimed now. There was a symbol, a bicep, above his head. We all stared at it, trying to remember which god's symbol was a bicep.

"What? Does my hair smell?" He shot each question out and swatted above his head. Trent reached up and grabbed his hand and set them back down at his sides.

Percy sighed, "Meet Duncan Lyons, son of Kratos, Greek god of Strength." Duncan beamed and flexed his bicep and did a bunch of different poses that showed off his muscled body.

We all smiled and congratulated him on finding out his godly parent, but then Violet stopped our cheers with a few wise words.

"Do you realize what Duncan's claiming means?" We all shook our heads. "The gods claimed him. They can still see us. They know where we are." Violet ended her ominous speech. I thought we had been hiding so well, but I guess we were wrong.

"So now what?" Tori started. "Do we have to go back to camp? The gods obviously know where we are!" She put her head in her hands and broke down crying. "I don't want to go back to camp! They all wanted to kill us! My siblings constantly harassed me and tried to kill me! Don't make me go back." She sobbed into Dallas' muscled arm as he came over to her and wrapped an arm around her. We all stared at her in shock. We had never seen her cry, she was never a sensitive person. She's usually a competitive, sarcastic, girl who constantly complains.

"I'm with her on this one." Kane whispered. "I can't go back. They did things to me…. I just…" Kane looked down and rubbed his forehead. Seeing Kane upset was even weirder than seeing Tori cry. Kane was a reckless, jokester who liked to take credit for what other people did and he was definitely not a depressed person.

"Relax," Percy's soothing voice spoke. "Were not going back to camp, were going to stick to our original plan, got it?" We all smiled and nodded. This is why Percy is a leader. He can comfort people, he knows that right thing to say and he's just… perfect.

"Now," Percy cleared his throat. "Lets get back to the motel and we'll decide what were doing next." Jun and Trent shot each other a wary glance.

"About the motel…" Jun trailed off and looked at Trent for support.

"We don't have any money left." Trent bluntly stated and we gaped at him.

"How?" Tara shouted and Trent looked down.

"I spent it all betting on who A was in Pretty Little Liars with the owner's daughter…" Trent looked down and sighed while Dallas let out barks of laughter.

"You watch Pretty Little Liars?" Dallas laughed and Trent blushed, but then he remembered something and he perked up.

"Don't act like I'm the girl here, I've caught you watching the Vampire Diaries when your alone!" Dallas flushed and his jaw clenched.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"D-"

"Just shut up!" Cedric shouted and we all turned to him. "You two are some of the most annoying people I have ever met in my entire life!"

"Thank you, Cedric." Percy shot him a wary glance and Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Now," Percy's sea green eyes had an edge to them as he said this. "Does anyone have a clue as to where were going to stay?"

"Well, I'm not going to my family!" Cedric grumbled and we took a wary step back from him.

"My brother lives in Scotland, and even if he lived here I wouldn't talk to him." Duncan shrugged.

"My family is dead, so don't even ask." Donovan mumbled and sat down on a nearby bench that looked way to old and like it was falling apart. Wait… Old!

"Guys!" I shouted as an idea popped into my head. Everyone turned to me and I started again. "I have an idea…"

-Finnick-Odair-Is-A-Sexy-Beast-

This is the worst idea ever…. That was all I could think on the car ride there.

Percy was driving in our van Kane had "borrowed" from the car dealership. Needless to say, we were lucky if we could breathe back there. I was in the front and I was trying to soothe him as he clutched his head in annoyance. Everyone in the back was so aggravating I just wanted to scream.

Duncan was harassing Jun, and I just wanted to slap Duncan.

"C'mon, lad, just work out a bit more and you'll have girls all over you!" Duncan poked Jun in his arm. Jun wasn't scrawny trust me. He just wasn't as muscular as Duncan, but than again, I don't think anyone can compare to his amount of muscle.

"I have a girlfriend!" Jun retorted and him and Duncan continued their bickering.

Dallas and Tori weren't much better. They were flirting and all that other stuff couples do, even if they claim they aren't dating.

Then there was Violet and Trent…

"Has anyone told you that you look particularly sexy today?" Trent smirked and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you seem more like a man-whore that usual?" Violet shot back at him and he smirked.

"There is a difference between being a man-whore and being sexy and just knowing how to show it off, and I'm the second one." Trent laughed.

"I think its just because your you." Violet glared at him and tried to ignore him and look out the window.

"I'm only me when I'm with you." The way he said it, it sounded so sincere that I almost believed that he loved her. Than I remembered that he was Trent Blackwood, he doesn't fall in love. But there was this look in his eyes and… never mind.

Cedric and Kane were arguing over something stupid, probably something along the lines of 'which waitress in the coffee shop has the best butt'.

Tara and Donovan were being boring and talking about world peace or something else that will make normal people fall asleep.

Finally, my nightmare ended when we arrived at the house. It was a two story, Victorian house and I guess you can say it was pretty.

We all go out of the car and slowly trudged to the door. I reached up about two feet for the ridiculously large knocker and banged it against the door three times.

"Coming!" A high-pitched voice sounded from inside and I waited anxiously for someone who I hadn't seen in years.

Its seemed like an eternity once the door opened. I looked up and saw the face of someone who I had longed to see for years. "Alex?"

_A sinister kid, is a kid who_  
><em>Runs to meet his maker<em>  
><em>A drop dead sprint from the day he's born<em>  
><em>Straight into his makers arms<em>

_And that's me, that's me_  
><em>The boy with the broken halo<em>  
><em>That's me, that's me<em>  
><em>The devil won't let me be<em>

_-Sinister Kid (The Black Keyes) _

* * *

><p><strong>Who is at the door?<strong>

**Do the gods know where they are?**

**Does Trent Actually love Violet?**

**If Violet doesn't love Trent will you take him?**

**Is Kane really that dumb?**

**How dangerous is Dallas?**

**This chapter was rushed, right? That's what I thought. Also I got some questions in my PM box and one of them was who do I picture Kane looking like? I picture him kind of looking like Alex Pettyfer. Google him and you will be in awe of his hotness. You can ask me questions like that, if you want.**

**Daily Questions:**

**Favorite Character?**

**Quote/Part?**

**Improvement?**

**Who is at the door?**

**Do the gods know where they are?**

**Does Trent Actually love Violet?**

**If Violet doesn't love Trent will you take him?**

**Is Kane really that dumb?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT **


End file.
